


Dance With Me

by thepriceofame



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Inspired by "Shape of You", M/M, One Shot, Short, because I am not a reliable person, i can't write, i'll stop now, i'm sorry if you were lookong for that, most likely a one-shot, so short, their dicks don't touch, whoops i just realized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepriceofame/pseuds/thepriceofame
Summary: Harry can't resist, and they twirl and twirl together as the beat runs through every dancer's veins, hot like fire and liquidy as the blood pounding in Harry's ears.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, I'm sorry. I wrote this at the beach listening to "Shape of You" by Ed Sheeran. I can't write.

The bar is dim, but the shots come fast and hard. The music is loud, and Harry can just barely hear his friends voices over the chatter of the other customers. The room swims pleasantly as he mutters vaguely about getting himself a pint to nurse at the bar.  
The floor is slightly unsteady as Harry gets up, and he's grateful for the barstool that appears in his swirly vision.  
"Figure I should slow down on the shots, eh??" He remarks jokingly to the brunette lad next to him as he nearly trips and has to grip his chair for balance. The boy chuckles, his blue eyes crinkling as he grins, and Harry is already entranced.  
"Think you should, mate. I'm Louis." He says. "Can I get you anything??"  
"I'll have a pint, thanks." A half hour later, they're both well past tipsy and Louis is dragging them onto the dance floor, half shouting, "Come on, This is my favorite song!!" Harry can't resist, and they twirl and twirl together as the beat runs through every dancer's veins, hot like fire, and liquidy as the blood pounding in Harry's ears.  
Time passes in a blur, but Harry comes back as he wakes up alone in his bed. The sheets are pooled around his waist and the left side of the bed is still warm. His headache is almost nonexistent, and just as he gets up, he realizes there's a sticky note stuck to his forehead reading, "My name's Louis if you've forgotten. I'm quite good-looking, and so are you, so here's my number."  
Harry dimples at the cheek of the note, even as his heart flutters in his chest. He's gone for now, but he'll be back soon, and it'll be the beginning of something great.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks of you actually read this!! Feel free to leave kudos and comments down below!!
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](http://www.marvelouslybi.tumblr.com)


End file.
